Tessellate
by arizonasinterns
Summary: Inspired by Alt-J's song, 'Tessellate', A tale of Nikki and Vix in Berlin, having troubles with Nikki's nightmares. But what is causing them? And how can they be cured?
1. Chapter 1

**_"B_**_**ite chunks out of me**_**_"_**

Vix woke to the sound of Nikki's muffled screams, as she did most mornings. She pulled the thin brunette into her chest, ushering her awake. "Shh, shh, you're safe here with me, Nik." She whispered, rocking the frail woman in her arms. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the time on their digital alarm clock. 3am.

**_"You're a shark and I'm swimming"_**

Nikki resisted the arms that were wrapped around her, until she heard Vix's voice. She sighed, burying her face into the younger woman's tanned chest. She was shaking hard in Vix's grasp, and cried into her.

**_"My heart still thumps as I bleed"_**

Vix stroked Nikki's hair, in an attempt to calm the shaken brunette. "It's me, it's Vix baby." She whispered softly. "He can't hurt you anymore." By 'he', she was refering to Hector Reid.

**_"And all your friends come sniffing"_**

The pair had thought that moving to Berlin would reduce Nikki's nightmares, but it did no such thing. The shattered English teacher still dreamt about what he had done to her that fateful night when everyone thought she had cheated.

**_"Yes, they'll nosh the love away but it's fair to say"_**

She hadn't. And the truth came out eventually.

Hector had drugged and raped her that night.

The drugs didn't stop Nikki's memory from recording the events. Unfortunately, she remembered nearly every detail, and recalled them most nights.

**_"You will still haunt me."_**

She wrapped her slender arms around Vix's small body and moved her head up so her chin was resting on Vix's bare shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely.

Vix stopped her. "Shh, don't apologise, they'll go away eventually, Nik." She reassured the brunette that she didn't mind.

It was true, she didn't. She loved Nikki, and would do anything she could to make sure she was safe. "The bastard's locked up in a Scottish prison somewhere. He can never touch you again."

**_"Till morning comes, oooh,"_**

Nikki nodded into her neck, closing her eyes. They sat together like this for a few minutes before Nikki spoke. "Vix..." she said, barely audible.

"Mmm?" Vix returned, quizzically. "I love you." Nikki breathed out before Vix felt her drop all of her weight and her breathing slowed, indicating that she'd fallen asleep. She smiled, laying them down and holding Nikki's head close to her heart.

**_"Let's tessellate."_**


	2. Chapter 2 - One Night

**AN: I wasn't planning on a second chapter, but here it is! This one is inspired by Christina Perri's 'One Night'. I hope you enjoy, and continue to review :)**

The next morning, Nikki woke to an empty bed. Frowning, she hauled her aching body to it's feet and wandered out onto the landing.

"Vix?" She called, into the empty air of their Berlin studio apartment. "In the kitchen, Nik!" Came the muffled reply. The brunette ran a hand through her messy hair and made her way downstairs from their loft style bedroom area.

She smiled as she stood in the doorway, watching Vix slave away over a frying pan of pancakes. Nikki stood behind her and placed her hands on her girlfriend's slender hips, kissing her shoulder where it wasn't covered by masses of caramel locks. "You're up early." The brunette said, wrapping her arms around Vix's front.

Vix smiled, melting into Nikki's toned chest and abdomen. "I thought I'd make you breakfast." She turned, placing a loving kiss on her taller partner's pale mouth, who returned it, smiling against her plump lips.

When they pulled back, their noses rubbed, which seemed to be a habit they had developed after kissing. Vix turned back to the hob and served the pancakes up on two plates.

They ate in silence, as they did most mornings after Nikki had an 'episode'. Vix spoke first. "They're getting more frequent."

Nikki sighed, shoveling the last fork full of pancake into her mouth. "I know." She paused. "Do you think I should... see someone?" She suggested warily.

Vix looked up and saw the pain in her lover's eyes. Her expression turned sympathetic. She reached across the table, taking Nikki's cold hand in her own. "If you think that would be best."

The brunette's thumb brushed idly over Vix's hand. She locked eyes with her. "What if it's PTSD or something?" She said quietly.

Vix's expression was unreadable. "It doesn't matter what it is, Nik. I'm behind you, every step of the way." She smiled, similar to the one she'd displayed after agreeing to Nikki's preposal.

"I love you."

Vix declared.

"I love you too."

**_"One night I'll be the moon,_**  
**_Hanging over you,_**  
**_Spilling all over your body._**  
**_Covering all your wounds._**  
**_One night I will be the star,_**  
**_Follow where you are,_**  
**_Swimming in the deep of my love._**  
**_Filling your empty heart."_**


	3. Chapter 3 Inhaler

_**Inhaler - Foals**_

"**_Sticks and stones don't break my bones, you make believe."_**

Nikki's palms were sweating as she sat in the lobby of the therapist's office. Vix was at the front desk, signing her in.

**_"It's lock and load, it's a dead end road, for you and me."_**

It had been two weeks since their conversation over breakfast, Nikki had called and made the appointment during that first week. The nightmares were still cropping up, and were getting out of hand.

_**"You know what's to go, I'm strict for soul, I make believe."**_

The worst incident had been a night where the hallucinations had been perticularly bad, Nikki was restless. Vix did as she always had done, tried to gently wake her, but Nikki lashed out, causing a nasty bruise on Vix's cheekbone.

_**"And I'm off the rails, I haven't spent, I guarantee."**_

She had realised what she had done, and instantly apologised. Vix brushed it off, knowing the right hook wasn't _actually_ meant for her, but Nikki continued to apologise profusely.

A warm hand took hers, and Nikki was snapped from her daze. She looked up, Vix was smiling kindly at her. "The doctor's ready for you now, sweetheart. I'll wait here if you like." Vix offered.

Nikki brushed the offer away instantly. "No. I can't do this without you." She stood, squeezing Vix's hand slightly. Vix nodded. "Of course, I'm right behind you, you know that." She said, gazing into the brunette's crystal eyes. Nikki bit her lip nervously. "Let's go."

30 minutes later, the pair were halfway through the session, and everything seemed to be going fine. Nikki had answered all the questions honestly, and when she needed a little encouragement, Vix would squeeze her hand ever so slightly.

_**"So can you not go away,**_  
_**If just for one day,"**_

Nikki didn't think she coukd could have managed it without Vix there, however uncomfortable she was recalling the events with her.

"Now Nikki." The doctor began to ask another question. "Is there any chance you could have... consented to these events happening?" He finished, with no emotion sounding in his voice.

_**"Impossible, possible**_**_,"_**

The colour drained from the brunette's face. She dropped Vix's hand and went rigid. "What?" She breathed.

She jumped suddenly from her chair. "What are you trying to say, hm? That I _consented_ to being drugged and raped by a man that I don't even like?" She yelled.

**_"How would you know,_**  
**_How'd you do now?"_**

Vix stood, her posture exceptional in the difficult circumstance. Nikki continued, her blue eyes burning with rage. "What do you know about me?! Nothing!" She threw her arms in the air. "I'm not some slut that goes around sleeping with anyone, especially not now that I'm _engaged_!" Her arm gestured in Vix's direction.

**_"War sounds in you,_**  
**_Don't throw your fortune away,"_**

"I'm done." She finished, before storming from the room, slamming the door in the process. Vix turned to the slightly shaken therapist, her eyes full of sympathy and shock. "I am so sorry..." she managed to stutter out before briskly exiting the room.

**_"And I can't get enough_**  
**_Space."_**

**_AN: Ooft, a little outburst from Nikki. What will happen to our favourite pair next? _**


	4. Chapter 4 - Wings

**AN: this one's based on Birdy's 'Wings'. Thank you to everyone who is reading and leaving such nice reviews, you are the reason I'm continuing this :) I think I'll keep basing the chapters on songs, but not post the lyrics so the point is to listen to the song whilst reading. Enjoy this next update! :)**

Vix frantically wandered the halls of the hospital, looking for Nikki. She came across some toilets, and decided this would be a logical place for the brunette to come.

She cautiously entered, not wanting to frighten or enrage Nikki. She saw her when she directed her gaze to the row of sinks in the far end of the room, curled up in the corner, sobbing. "Oh Nik..." Vix said, running to her girlfriend's side, who stood and fell into her open arms.

Vix held her close, rubbing her back lightly with her hand. "Shh, come on, don't cry." She whispered softly into Nikki's ear. Nikki regained her posture, and stopped crying. "I don't know what came over me..." she began, Vix's hands gripping her upper arms were the only thing keeping her steady.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Vix said. Nikki shook her head. "It will probably help, I just don't think I'm ready." Vix nodded. "Take your time, we can think things over, and try again in a couple of months, yeah?" She said.

Nikki sucked on her bottom lip and nodded slightly, before breaking down again, and burying her face deep into Vix's shoulder. Vix held her. "Come on, let's go home."

A few hours later, they were back in their apartment, Nikki sleeping in Vix's arms as they lay on the couch. Vix was watching the new series of an action drama that was set in London, but she wasn't paying much attention to the screen. She was looking at Nikki, sleeping peacefully against her chest.

She absentmindedly smiled as she stroked the brunette's soft hair, a habit she had. Nikki was so beautiful to her, and the thought that someone could so willingly take advantage of her made her stomach turn.

Vix's thumb sweeped over Nikki's temple as she began to stir. Her eyelids fluttered open, and her blue orbs landed on Vix's chcolate brown ones. The pair smiled. "Hi sweetheart." Vix said quietly.

Nikki rubbed her eyes, a goofy smile still plastered over her face. "Hey, what time is it?" She asked through a yawn. "Just a little after 5." Vix said.

The pair jumped at the sound of a gunshot through the TV speakers, Kiefer Sutherland's grim face occupying the screen. They both laughed at their own stupidity, and soon were just smiling at each other, saying nothing.

The sound of Vix's phone ringing interrupted the moment of solidarity between them. She reached for it on the coffee table, reading Simon Lowsley's name on the display.

"Hey Simon." She said as she put the phone to her ear. "Vix, thank God." Simon spoke on the other end. Vix furrowed her eyebrows. "What's going on, Si?" She asked. "It's Hector," he began to explain. "He's escaped from prison."

Vix's jaw dropped. She couldn't find it in her to form any words. Nikki looked at her, worried. "Vix what's wrong?" She asked, worriedly. Simon spoke on the other end. "He was last spotted yesterday, Vix. In Glasgow airport. Boarding a flight to Berlin."


	5. Chapter 5 - Fitzpleasure

**AN: again, I just want to thank all of you for reading, and leaving such kind reviews. That's the only reason this story is continuing - because you guys are reading and actually enjoyjng it. I'm not sure how I feel about this update, I think it started off well and went downhill from there. Anyway, you're the judge of that! Please let me know what you think. This one's based on another Alt-J song - Fitzpleasure. **

Alt-J - Fitzpleasure

"Nikki, we have to go, back to Greenock."

Vix had just gotten off the phone with Simon, and was frantically scouring the apartment, grabbing everything important that she could. Nikki placed her hand lightly on her shoulder. "Vix, sweetheart, calm down, please, and tell me what's going on."

Vix closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Hector, he's here." The colour drained from Nikki's face. "How?" She struggled to form any words. "He escaped, Simon said he was last spotted yesterday, in Glasgow Airport, boarding a flight here."

Nikki's face quickly turned angry. "I can't let him touch you, I _won't_." She said, sternly. Vix melted at Nikki's defensive side. "Right now I'm worried about you." She said, placing her hand lightly on Nikki's pale cheek.

The brunette shook her head. "I'm not scared of him anymore. I love you, Vix, and I wouldn't let anything hurt you." She kissed her then, short and sweet. "Let's get to work. Just essentials for now, we can get someone to pack up the other stuff once we know we're safe." Nikki said. Vix nodded and they began to fill suitcases as fast as they could.

Just under an hour later, they were ready to leave. Hand in hand by the door, they looked around their gorgeous, studio apartment. "We'll come back some day, I promise you that." Nikki said, kissing her girlfriend's temple.

She took one last glance around and reached for the door handle. The view on the other side knocked everything out of her.

"Hello, Nikki." Hector beamed, his signature, smug grin plastered across his face like a tattoo. Nikki gritted her teeth and squeezed Vix's hand to tell her it was okay. "Leave me alone, Hector. I want _nothing_ from you." She said sternly.

He took a step towards her. Before she knew it, her fist was in the air and had connected with is jaw. Hector let out a moan of agony, his lip bleeding badly and a bruise already forming. "Nice fist, Nik!" Vix commented, quietly. Nikki smirked, barely noticable.

"That is no way to treat you're guests." Hector mumbled. "Shut up! You will _never_ be a guest in my house. Now leave, before I throw you out the window myself!" Nikki yelled, her face reddening in anger.

Hector raised his hands. "All right, I'm going!" He turned as if he were going to leave, but lunged himself at Vix instead. He knocked her on the floor, but Nikki caught him before he could do anything more. "You arsehole! Stay away from her, do you hear me?! You _never _touch her!" Nikki's foot connected with his crotch and he groaned in agony, going unconcious from the force.

Nikki dropped on the floor next to Vix. She was also unconcious, having hit her head badly on the wooden floors. "Vix, Vix baby, please wake up, I _need _you." Nikki cried, as she rocked Vix's unconcious frame in her arms. Vix's eyes opened, and she looked at Nikki. "Nik..." she said, smiling. "I'm okay, he didn't hurt me, I just hit my head." Nikki sighed relieved, and pulled Vix into a tight hug.

"Come on, let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6 - Promise

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, had a little bit of writer's block! Plus, it took me a while to figure out a song choice for this chapter, but I went with Ben Howard's "Promise". I love Ben, and this song works really well with this chapter, as it's quite laid back and fluffy. :)**

**Also, be sure to check out my other fic, "Berlin" which is based more on the original events of the show. Enjoy!**

**_Ben Howard - Promise_**

"I am _so_ glad we didn't sell the house yet!" Nikki said, as she flopped down, exhausted onto her couch, back in her Greenock home. Vix sat down next to her, her arm snaking around the brunette's tight shoulders. "You and me both, Nik!" She agreed, sinking into the taller woman.

Nikki pulled her spent girlfriend to lie in front of her, so that the brunette's face was buried in masses of caramel locks. She pulled a blanket over them, and soon enough, they were fast asleep.

Not long after, they awoke to the sound of a soft knock on the front door. Vix clambered to the door, still half asleep and tripping over their discarded bags in the hallway. A dazed Nikki followed quickly behind, a slender arm wrapping around Vix's waist as she opened the door.

It was Sue, Simon still climbing out of the car. "Sis!" Sue screeched in her over-enthusiastic voice. "Hi Sue!" Vix said warmly, hugging her younger sister and inciting her inside. Simon had finally made it to the door, a bottle of wine in his hands. "Hey, Si." Nikki greeted him. It was then Sue acknowledged her. The brunette felt Vix's hand brush down the inside of her arm and linking their fingers at the end, giving her nervous girlfriend's hand a quick squeeze of support.

Nikki cleared her throat awkwardly. "Uh, hi Sue." She said, fearful of the reply. "Hi Nikki. Look, no hard feelings, okay? I'm sorry about the way I treated you before, I didn't know the truth about what had happened." Nikki nodded nervously. "And, I can see you two are head over heels for each other!" Sue beamed.

Nikki felt a weight lift off of her shoulders, and her guard drop. She looked at Vix, her chocolate brown eyes beaming with love for Nikki. "She's different, Sue, one of a kind, and I'm so glad you agree." Vix looked thankfully at her sister. "I just want you to be happy, Vix, and I've never seen you happier than when you're with her, or sadder when you're not."

Vix cuddled in close to Nikki, her head resting on the taller woman's collarbone. Nikki planted a kiss on the top of her warm head. Simon butted his way in. "Right! Now that all the heartfelt speeches are out the way, who's up for a glass of wine?" He said, holding up the bottle triumphantly.

All four of them laughed, as they made their way into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7 - Rainy Zurich

**AN: God, I need something dramatic to happen to me, all my fics are now is fluff! Next chapter marks the return of a familiar face from the show! Who do you think it could be? This one's based on The Fray - Rainy Zurich. I really should consider making a playlist from all these songs! Anyway, as always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, they really help push me along as a writer to know I have support. Enjoy this update, and please let me know what you think or any ideas you have etc.**

**_The Fray - Rainy Zurich._**

It was late when Sue and Simon finally left, leaving the shattered pair to relish in each other's company.

Vix had fallen asleep on the couch, so Nikki scooped her up, her limp body light in Nikki's toned arms. She scaled the stairs with ease and placed her sleeping beauty on their bed. The brunette smiled at Vix's peaceful form. She reached to brush some stray caramel locks from her angelic face, when the younger woman stirred.

Her eyes opened, seeing nothing but darkness at first but soon developing into the shape of Nikki's face. She smiled instantly, reaching for Nikki's hand where it rested on her cheekbone, taking it in her own. "Hey." She breathed raspily, her voice not quite prominent.

Nikki smiled, reaching over to the lamp to switch it on. "Hi." She smirked slightly. "I am shattered, can we go to bed?" She said, stifling a yawn. Vix nodded, and began wriggling out of her jeans. Nikki shrugged off her casual white shirt, tossing it over the end of the bed.

Before long, both women were under the covers in a tangle of limbs, ready for sleep. Nikki switched the lamp off, sending the room into complete darkness, once again.

After a few minutes of silence, Vix spoke up from where her head rested in the crook of Nikki's neck. "Nikki?" She whispered into the darkness. "Mmm?" The brunette half-heartedly answered, her eyes closed as she held her lover close, contently. "I'm glad we're home." Vix answered.

Nikki opened her eyes to look at Vix then, sea blue meeting chocolate brown in the half light. "You are?" She asked, surprised. Vix nodded. "we're safer here, don't you see?" She began. "My whole family is here to look out for us." She smiled, tracing circles on Nikki's hip bone with her finger.  
"I thought you liked it in Berlin though?" She asked. "I did, but it's just not the place for us right now." She gazed off into the distance, as if searching for the right words. "And, maybe when we're old and wrinkly, we can go back and live there again."

Nikki's face lit up in the dark room. She couldn't suppress the grin that was spreading slowly across her face. "You still want to be with me when we're old and wrinkly?" She beamed.

Vix looked her in the eye again, her soft, manicured hand taking Nikki's cheek. "Nikki, I want to be with you for the rest of my life..." she smiled that dazzling smile that melted Nikki inside, the one she only saw every so often, like the day she told Vix she loved her for the first time, and when she popped the question.

Nikki was grinning like an idiot. "God, I love you. I really _really _love you." She pulled her close, kissing her tenderly on the lips, both of them full of love for each other, and my God, it showed.


	8. Chapter 8 - Amsterdam

**AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while, been swamped! To LittleBooLost, I PMed you, I'd love to chat too! Enjoy this update, and thank you for your constant support and reviews, they're what keep the fic running! :)**

**Amsterdam - Coldplay**

**Vix woke the next morning, reaching, out of habit, over to Nikki, to pull the older woman into a morning hold. The brunette however, was not there. **

**She forced her legs out of bed and her feet onto the hardwood floors. She slipped Nikki's discarded hoodie over her head, relishing in the smell of her partner. The hoodie drowned her, but she loved it, because it felt like Nikki's hugs, and she wore it whenever the brunette was not near.**

**Wandering down the stairs, she called out to her lover. "Nikki?" The brunette's Northern accent rang out through the halls. "In here, Vix!" The younger woman's chocolate eyes scanned the rooms until they fell upon Nikki in the kitchen. **

**The brunette turned to face her. "I just got off the phone with Scotland Yard." She said, her expression unreadable. Vix swallowed nervously. "What did they say?" **

**Nikki broke out in a beaming smile. "Hector was caught, he's been given life in an isolation cell in the west of Germany!" She said, catching Vix, who had thrown herself into Nikki's arms. The brunette buried her face into Vix's shoulder, inhaling the scent of her hair. **

**Vix's fingers tangled into Nikki's chestnut locks, and she grinned wildly. "How did they find him?" **

**"Remember our neighbour, Bruno? The police officer?" Nikki began. "Yeah, across the landing?" Nikki nodded. "That's the one. He heard us arguing with Hector, and must have heard the fight, so he called his unit over, and went over himself not long after we left."**

**Vix gasped. "Oh my God, Nik." Nikki held her tighter. "They identified him instantly, a wanted bulletin was already out, and they were looking for him." Vix closed her eyes, pressing her face harder into Nikki. "Well at least we know he can't hurt us anymore." She looked into Nikki's bright blue eyes that were spilling with love. "I know, thank God." Nikki scoffed, kissing Vix's forehead, her lips lingering as they continued their embrace, reluctant to let go of one another.**


End file.
